<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Ships Passing by IneffableAlien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613733">Two Ships Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien'>IneffableAlien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Porn, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Lukas, Come Swallowing, Creepy Elias Bouchard, Depression, Dubious Consent, Facials, Glory Hole, M/M, No Aftercare, POV Elias Bouchard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/IneffableAlien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Peter wants.  He wants to feel things with Elias.  He wants to get laid.  He wants a cock in his mouth, but more than that, he wants</i> Elias’s <i>cock in his mouth.  He wants the weight of Elias on his tongue, the scent of Elias clinging to his beard.  So instead of crawling to Elias, he comes here to be of use to some generic set of genitals.</i></p>
<p>A brief study in The Lonely, The Eye, and glory holes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Ships Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do you mean it's weird that I've written more than one sad glory hole fic?  Don't look at me.</p>
<p>
  <b>Read the end notes for a warning about tags.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias enters the theatre lobby and sidles up to the front desk to pay admission.  The sweaty shamefaced young man behind the counter is uncomfortable to be there, having fallen into such an odd part-time job recently and unexpectedly.</p>
<p>It goes without saying that Elias Knows that.  Elias can See the layout of the squat brick building just fine, but the boy’s anxiety fills the room like the smell of Christmas cookies baking in a kitchen, and he can hardly help himself.  Leaning unnecessarily across the counter, Elias asks him, “Apologies, I’ve never been here before—could you explain how to best make my way around?”</p>
<p>The young man swallows, inching his chubby fingers on the countertop away from where Elias’s pinky had stretched toward his.  “Uh,” he starts, “well, it’s impossible to get lost, so that’s good, I guess …  It’s an <i>L.</i>  When you walk in you’ll see the big theatre with chairs on your right.”</p>
<p>The boy tucks his long brown hair behind one ear and squints, and Elias doesn’t need to read minds to know that he is trying to get a handle on him, possibly worried about offending him by saying the wrong thing.  It’s ridiculous, considering the context, and Elias eats it up.  An appetizer.  “The couches are along the back wall,” the boy continues, “that’s usually where you can meet … women?”  Elias does not respond, an unnerving smile frozen on his face throughout the encounter.  “When you turn, there are video booths, and at the end …”  The boy’s eyes flicker over Elias’s nice suit.  “I don’t think you want to hear about the glory holes …”</p>
<p>Elias is already pushing past the metal turnstile and walking with purpose to the end of the corridor.</p>
<p><i>My darling Peter,</i> Elias thinks, finding the booth where he is.</p>
<p>Elias has never known another servant of The Lonely more keen to torture himself than Peter Lukas.  That is not to say that Peter does not feed on others all the time; Elias has even helped him do so in the past.  Elias doubts that Peter possesses the insight into his own mental health to acknowledge that loneliness—lowercase, personal, and steeped in a very human variety of depression—infects every aspect of his life.</p>
<p>Just below the cheery façade, Peter is a motion picture of misery, and Elias adores him for it.</p>
<p>Elias barely glides his fingertips down the rough wood door where Peter sits on the other side, unknowing.  A fine mist, invisible to all but the most supernatural eyes, curls up from beneath it.</p>
<p>Softly stepping inside the booth that accompanies Peter’s and latching the door behind him, Elias breathes in and Looks intently.  He restrains himself to the gentlest tentacles of Sight, grazing Peter’s mind unnoticed.  He knows what he will find for the most part, but he wants to taste it, lap at it like a torturously thorough lover: Peter is here to be used and discarded.  Peter is here to be nothing but a hot, wet, hungry mouth.  Elias is flooded with images of all the brilliant ways Peter numbs and isolates himself.</p>
<p>Peter is here because he misses Elias.</p>
<p>Elias suppresses a shiver when he spies that obscenity through a hairline fracture in Peter’s psyche.  Naturally Peter wants Elias, because they’re separated at the moment, and Peter and Elias want each other most when they don’t have each other.  When Peter is single, he remembers only the greatest parts of Elias and their relationship.  When Peter is single, his loneliness sings to him: <i>give it another chance; you’ve both grown a lot; he has a heart in him somewhere.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>You have a heart in you somewhere.</i>
</p>
<p>Peter wants.  He wants to feel things with Elias.  He wants to get laid.  He wants a cock in his mouth, but more than that, he wants <i>Elias’s</i> cock in his mouth.  He wants the weight of Elias on his tongue, the scent of Elias clinging to his beard.  So instead of crawling to Elias, he comes here to be of use to some generic set of genitals.</p>
<p>Elias stands centered in front of the duct tape-padded hole in the wall that divides them now.  He drops his forehead to the wood as he eases his long splayed fingers down the front of his slim fit charcoal trousers, releasing a groan as he displays the bulge.  He hears eager rustling on the opposite side of the wall as Peter’s bulky frame clambers to kneeling.</p>
<p>Without raising his head, Elias pops the button of his trousers with his thumb and draws down the zipper.  He wears no underwear, and when he releases his prick he strokes it upward to present the length.  He is not as large as Peter (not many men are), but he knows how much Peter loves his cock, and he hears a desperate moan escape him.</p>
<p>The only thing Elias regrets about this is that he can’t tell Peter how filthy he is right now, how much Elias loves Watching this great big bear of a man whine for a taste of his dick leaking precum.  He bites his lip, imagining all the things he’d say if Peter knew it was him.</p>
<p>Elias feeds himself through the hole, sucking his lip in when Peter’s mouth engulfs him.  Peter’s tongue laves the underside of Elias’s shaft as he bobs from head to hilt.  Elias raises his head up off the wood, mouth dropping open in a quiet pant as he flattens his palms out in front of him.  His hips start to sway forward in a subtle wave.</p>
<p><i>Peter,</i> is what he wants to say.</p>
<p>Peter grasps the base of Elias’s stiff prick, and he is thinking about how Elias likes it once he gets going, how <i>Elias</i> likes him to make a ring with his thumb and forefinger and tightly catch the head of Elias’s cock, while just barely working the head with his mouth.  Elias likes to <i>see</i> himself pull all the way out, likes to <i>see</i> Peter debauchedly drooling around him.</p>
<p><i>Peter, you sweet thing,</i> Elias thinks, a pain opening up inside his chest as he Watches those passing thoughts.  <i>What a terrible romantic you might have been, had you not been raised a Lukas.</i></p>
<p>Elias is deeply pleased that he was.</p>
<p>Peter is losing himself in fantasy, playing as if he knows that it is Elias’s cock he is worshiping.  Elias thrusts twice, hard, gagging Peter, so as to bring him back into the moment while simultaneously making him feel used.  Elias wants to see how Peter reacts to it.  It causes Peter to redouble his efforts, grunting as he fucks his face on Elias.  It is rough, lacks intimacy or playfulness, the sucking job of a stranger.</p>
<p>Elias chokes back a cry.  He knows he will finish from this, no name and no face as he floods Peter’s throat with seed.  Or maybe he will pull back in time to paint him, mark him with proof that Peter is one of <i>his</i> things and forever will be.  Elias’s hips beat the wall.  There will be bruises on them tomorrow.</p>
<p>Ultimately, he manages both, shooting the first line of his load deep in Peter’s mouth before forcing himself to pull back past his lips.  He Watches as the last pearls of his orgasm spatter onto Peter’s lips and chin, and he huffs out a little sound of relief.  He hums approvingly as Peter licks and hollows his cheeks around Elias’s softening cock, tonguing the slit of the head clean.  He does all that first, before rubbing Elias’s cum from his own face.</p>
<p>Peter stands, hands shakily scrambling to unbuckle his belt, and Elias bites one cheek in a smile when he realizes Peter thinks he’s about to reciprocate.  He stuffs himself back in his clothes and leaves quickly through the mass of bodies in the dark.  The theatre is busy enough, a thick cock like Peter’s can get all the care it needs, but Elias knows Peter is sensitive about the strangest things and it will hurt him to find his anonymous partner left him hanging.</p>
<p>It will feel horribly lonely for him.</p>
<p>Elias sidesteps the unhappy fog following him out of the theatre, and he idly wonders if every man stuck inside with Peter’s foul mood will still exist in this reality in the morning.</p>
<p><i>Thank you for the shared meal, my dear,</i> Elias thinks, as he walks down the street.  <i>It is always such a pleasure to See you.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>About tagging:</b> In this fic, Peter sought out a glory hole for the purpose of giving an anonymous blow job.  In that respect, he got exactly what he wanted.  Ergo, Rape/Non-Con is not selected as a warning.  However, also in this fic, Elias knows what Peter is doing and has followed him, which is predatory and creates an imbalanced dynamic.  That is why I chose to tag the story  as dubcon.</p>
<p>Elias might say, what Peter doesn't know can't hurt him.  That is the kind of unhealthy framing happening here.</p>
<p>xx <a href="http://siliconealien.tumblr.com">siliconealien</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>